


Ranboo/Technoblade problematic mcyt oneshots

by Rustrem



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29784255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rustrem/pseuds/Rustrem
Summary: No character tags! If you found this then you were looking for this. But, if you did accidentally find this I don't know what to do about that.
Relationships: Ranboo/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 109





	1. Chapter 1

Alright I used to have a problematic mcyt oneshot book but I took it down (Didn't post anything anyway) I just like this ship more than other ships, I might make it into a problematic mcyt oneshot book if I find other ships I like. You can request things if you want. The first chapter for this should be up soon though.


	2. Idk what to call this (Smut Technoblade/Ranboo)

The enderman hybrid sat anxiously by a fireplace while waiting for Technoblade and Philza to come home. The raging blizzard outside hadn't calmed down. Ranboo had already explored around the house and tried to find something that would get his mind off of it but to no avail.

He got up off the couch and paced around the room until his legs were tired, he didn't want to go back to sitting on the couch by the fire, Ranboo wanted reassurance that the blood God was okay. Ranboo stood in the middle of the room contemplating what he should do next, His eyes wandered over to the one room he hadn't explored yet, Technoblade's room. Ranboo didn't want to hurt Technoblade's trust in him by invading his personal space, but after some thought his curiosity got the better of him and he started making his way towards Technoblade's room.

Ranboo slowly opened the door and stepped inside. The room didn't have much out of the ordinary, it had a bed, some chests, a crafting table, and a couple of lanterns to light up the room. He walked over to some of the chests, curious to see what was inside. Ranboo reached out to the chest with a long, slender, hand and placed it on the chest, ready to lift the top up.

The tall hybrid drew his hand back from the chest, he came here to look at the room not look through the stuff inside it. He turned away from the chest and walked over Techno's bed, Ranboo reached a hand out and grazed his fingers over the soft wool blankets. He was tempted to see what it was like to lay down in it.

The sound of the door opening downstairs broke Ranboo's thoughts and he quickly got out of the room and shut the door. He made his way downstairs where Technoblade was standing.

"Technoblade! You're home, why were you gone so long?" Ranboo asked.

"The blizzard made it lil' hard but I got back." Technoblade answered.

Ranboo nodded his head. "Where's Philza?" He asked.

"Eh, he stayed back. I guess the old man can't handle the cold all that well." Technoblade said.

Ranboo giggled a bit at the joke, which was a beautiful sight to the other male. Technoblade moved his hand towards Ranboo's shoulder, his fingertips grazed Ranboo's neck making him shiver.

"You must be really cold, y-you should go warm up." Ranboo said.

"Alright." Technoblade replied, he walked over towards his room, "What'd you do while I was gone?"

"Oh, I just sat by the fireplace, I didn't do much." Ranboo responded, he followed Technoblade.

Technoblade nodded and stepped into his room.

"Have you ever been in here before?" He asked.

"Uhh, no I haven't. " Ranboo answered. 

Technoblade hesitated for a moment, then pushed open the door a bit more. "Well, take a look around." 

"Oh, okay..." Ranboo said.

He stepped into the room and looked around, it seemed better when you had permission to be in the room. Ranboo walked around and inspected the things that he didn't get the chance to look at earlier. 

He made his way towards Technoblade's bed and placed his hand on the soft sheets, he rubbed his hand in a small circular motion around the soft fabric. After rubbing the fabric for a couple of moments, he heard a shuffling sound and quickly stopped. He turned around, Technoblade was standing a foot away from him, staring at him. 

"Uhm, Techno?" Ranboo meekly said.

Technoblade took a step towards Ranboo and pressed his lips against the other males lips. Ranboo stumbled back on his feet and Technoblade pushed him onto the bed.

"T-Techno what are you doing?" Ranboo stuttered.

"Don't worry, just tell me if you want it to stop." Technoblade said. 

Ranboo nodded, he didn't really know what to do in the moment but that. Technoblade connected their lips again and cupped the enderman hybrids cheek with one of his hands. Ranboo kissed back after a couple a seconds.

Technoblade nipped Ranboo's bottom lip making him open his mouth, Technoblade slipped his tongue into the other hybrids mouth exploring every inch of it, Ranboo moaned into the kiss. Techno pulled away from the male, a string of saliva connected their mouths, both of them out of breath. He made his way towards Ranboo's neck and started sucking on his skin, the hybrid let out a moan as the pink haired male left purple marks all over his neck and collarbone. Technoblade started grinding against Ranboo.

"Ngh~ Technoblade agahh-" Ranboo moaned as his dick started to become harder. Technoblade savored the boys sweet moans and moved his head towards Ranboo's hips. He started to leave love bites and hickies all over the younger boys hips. Ranboo moaned loudly as Technoblade palmed him through the fabric of his jeans.

Both of their boners were aching and growing every moan and every mark left on skin. Technoblade pulled off both his and Ranboo's pants and boxers. 

He reached over to his night stand and pulled out a small bottle. Technoblade turned back to Ranboo and coated two of his fingers with the lube. He circled Ranboo's hole with the two fingers and looked back to the enderman hybrid. Ranboo shivered at the unfamiliar feeling but nodded. 

Technoblade inserted one finger, Ranboo breath hitched not used to the feeling. Technoblade put the other finger in and started moving them in and out of him. 

"Hmph~ f-fuck, mphh~" Ranboo moaned out, precum leaked out of his dick. Technoblade started scissoring and stretching him making Ranboo grip the blankets and shudder with pleasure.

Once, Technoblade thought he was stretched enough, he rubbed lube onto his dick. 

"Are you ready?" Technoblade asked looking at Ranboo. Ranboo nodded and Technoblade pressed his tip into Ranboo. Ranboo gasped and gripped the blanket harder. Technoblade waited a couple more seconds before pushing the rest of his dick into Ranboo.

Ranboo's back arched in slight pain before pleasure sprouted through his body, Ranboo slightly moved signaling Technoblade to move. Technoblade started slowly thrusting in Ranboo, his walls pressed against Techno's dick as he thrusted in him. He lifted one of Ranboo's legs onto his shoulder so he could go faster and deeper. The sweet, humid, smell of sex and sweat filled the room as Technoblade started thrusting faster into Ranboo. 

"Mmhp- Fuck~Technoblade~ Amph~!" Ranboo moaned loudly, his back arched high and his legs shuddered as Technoblade thrust into his prostate.

Technoblade noticed this and thrust hard and fast into that spot. Ranboo's back arched, his knuckles lightening from holding onto the sheets so hard.

"Nmph- Techno! I'm gonna cum-!" Ranboo moaned out.

Technoblade huffed, "Go ahead! I'm gonna cum too."

After a few more thrusts, Ranboo came onto his and Technoblade's chests. After, Ranboo came onto Technoblade, he came into the enderman hybrid.

Technoblade pulled his dick out of Ranboo, both of them were panting and glazed in sweat. The smell of sex filled the room, after catching his breath for a few minutes Technoblade moved Ranboo fully onto the bed and laid down by him.

-

Techno turned to Ranboo and peppered light kisses onto his neck, Ranboo turned to Technoblade and kissed him, Technoblade quickly kissed back and pushed his tongue into Ranboo's mouth. One of Ranboo's hands traveled down to Technoblade's dick and started rubbing it. Technoblade groaned with pleasure, Techno ran his fingers through Ranboo's hair with one of his hands, the other hand rubbed Ranboo's side.

Technoblade pressed both of their bodies closer to each other. They both were getting aroused again and both were hard. Technoblade started humping and grinding against Ranboo.

Technoblade firmly gripped Ranboo's hair. "Round 2?" He asked.

Ranboo nodded and kissed Technoblade who started making out with him. Technoblade pulled Ranboo onto him, Technoblade put his hands on Ranboo's hips. Ranboo understood what to do and rubbed his ass on Technoblade's dick. Ranboo lifted himself up with the help of Techno and pushed his tip into him. Ranboo moaned and squirmed as he pushed himself down more. Once he had Techno's whole cock in him, his legs shuddered and he stopped for a moment to get used to the feeling.

When he was ready again he started slowly lifting himself up and down on Techno's dick. Technoblade gripped Ranboo's hips and helped Ranboo ride him.

Ranboo started bouncing on Technoblade's dick faster as he gained more confidence in what he was doing. Technoblade grabbed Ranboo's hips tighter and started thrusting up when Ranboo went down. 

Ranboo let out a loud moan when Technoblade thrusted in an angle and hit his prostate. Ranboo's hole tightened around Techno as he kept on thrusting in the same angle. Technoblade's chest was covered in cum after a few more thrusts into Ranboo. He hit Ranboo's prostate a few more times before cumming into Ranboo.

Ranboo let out a deep breath and leaned onto Technoblade. Technoblade pulled his dick out of Ranboo and cum leaked out of his hole. Technoblade held onto Ranboo and pulled Ranboo to the side of him, he creased the teen's face and Ranboo looked up to him with drowsy and tired eyes.

"We better get cleaned up. Think you can walk?" Technoblade asked. 

"Mph- I don't think I can, sorry." Ranboo answered.

"It's fine. I'll get you cleaned up, don't worry." Technoblade said. He got up from the bed and walked towards his chests, he grabbed some rags, new sheets, a new blanket, some spare clothes, a bottle of water, and a potion of regeneration. He made his way back to the bed and placed the items on the chest by his bed. He grabbed a rag, took the potion of regeneration and squirted some onto the rag.

Technoblade lifted up Ranboo onto a better position and traced the rag over his body, wiping the cum and sweat off of him, the regeneration got rid of all the hickies and bites that littered his skin. Next he grabbed some of the spare clothes he'd grabbed and put them on to Ranboo who did help with putting the clothes on. Next Technoblade discarded the used rag and grabbed a new one repeating the same steps for himself.

The sheets really needed to be changed so Technoblade pulled off the sheets on the bed, lifting up Ranboo when it came to the side of the bed He was on, and doing the same thing when putting them back on. 

Once Technoblade was done cleaning up Ranboo was already fast asleep in the soft new covers. He climbed into the bed with Ranboo and ran his fingers through the other's hair until he drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I've seen so many fics where they don't clean up after having sex and just go to sleep, like wtf? That's disgusting.
> 
> Words:1787


End file.
